Árboles de otoño
by Nicot
Summary: Cuando comenzamos, nadie nos daba ni una semana. Nadie nos hubiera creído, sesenta años después. (Riren) (Vejez) One-shot.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias** : _Yaoi_ (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Palabras altisonantes.

 **Pareja** : Levi/Eren o _Riren_

 **Notas** : POV de Levi. _O_ _oc._ Vejez.

Dedicado a aquéllos que desearían que algo durara mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Árboles de otoño**

.

Creo que te adoro como el primer día que te vi.

Cuando tu pelo era castaño y radiante. El cuerpo fornido y enérgico. Cuando no te quejabas del dolor de las articulaciones por el frío. Cuando no te atragantabas si comías muy rápido. Cuando podías hablar y moverte por horas y horas, sin sentirte cansado.

A pesar del tiempo, nunca he dejado de ver al mocoso que adoré.

Cuántas veces lo dijimos, Eren: "No sé cuánto vaya a durar esto", lo decíamos cuando teníamos veintitantos. Discutimos y gritamos tantas veces que no las puedo ni contar. Cuántas veces me arrojaste mi ropa en algún ataque de rabia, diciéndome que me largara con "ésa" del trabajo, pidiéndome que no te utilizara, que no era justo; que no jugara contigo cuando tú me adorabas.

Cuando éramos jóvenes, yo tampoco hice cosas mejores.

Como cuando tiré tu colección de compactos cuando vi que recibías mensajes de algún número; me explicaste que era tu nuevo gerente, que te hablaba porque tenía dudas y eras el único al que no le avergonzaba preguntarle las cosas por milésima vez. Esa ocasión, te exigí que te largaras con él si te gustaba tanto cómo te follaba. Empezaste a llorar y te quedaste del otro lado, como un perro abandonado cuando te cerré la puerta de nuestra casa en la cara, dejándote afuera.

Cuántas veces, Eren, pensamos que sería la última vez.

Cuántas veces pensamos que sería el final de todo.

Cuántos besos robados en el cine, a oscuras y a media película. Cuántas veces tuve que contenerme cuando me mordías el labio inferior, tirando de él un poco y clavándome tus malditos ojos verdes después, para retarme a romper mis esquemas; sonriendo porque sabías que me tenías perdido.

Cuántas veces te abracé, en tantos triunfos; cuántas veces te consolé por malos ratos en tu trabajo. Les rompí la cara a tantos imbéciles que osaron hacerte sufrir o burlarse de ti.

Cuántos desayunos me preparaste, y yo nunca te agradecí; tampoco por los mensajes que me ponías en ellos cada mañana: _"Levi, ten un gran día", "suerte en tu presentación", "me diste una noche espectacular", "¿ya le contaste a tu jefe sobre tu operación para volverte mujer?", "te seguiría queriendo aunque te volvieras mujer"._ Cuántas vergüenzas me hiciste pasar con mis jefes y colegas: nunca avisabas cuando me escribías una broma o un mensaje dulce en el almuerzo, o cuando te ibas a la segura y me arrancabas el hígado sólo con escribir: _"Levi, te amo como no te haces una maldita idea"._

La primera vez que lo escribiste… fue demasiado. Conservo la bolsa hasta ahora.

La guardé. Nunca fui capaz de botarla.

Tu pelo empezó a cubrirse de canas.

De repente, querías dormir más temprano.

No tenías energía para el sexo y sólo te acurrucabas conmigo, excepto cuando estábamos peleados. Cuántas veces, en tantas discusiones, te levantaste a dormir a la sala; cuántas veces me botaste como un perro diciéndome que, si ya no quería estar contigo, que me largara. Que, si había alguien más, me largara…

Cuántas sombras detrás de nosotros, Eren, y cuánta luz hubo. Nuestro camino era blanco y negro por momentos; jamás fue totalmente blanco ni totalmente negro.

Porque había días en los que podíamos recorrer las calles tomados de la mano; otros, uno tomaba una acera y otro la contraria, o diferentes caminos para no hablarnos. Cuántas veces llegué a casa totalmente ebrio, encendiendo las luces aunque dormías, para decirte que te extrañaba y que te amaba y que me perdonaras por ser un imbécil pero te quería. Cuántas veces me abrazabas después de eso, sin decir nada.

Cuántas reconciliaciones tuvimos, mocoso. Sólo dime cuántas.

Porque todos nuestros amigos —los tuyos en realidad, y Erwin y la cuatro-ojos de mierda— dijeron que no íbamos a durar nada. Que nuestra relación era una clase de broma. Que tú me volverías loco con tus desastres y yo acabaría matándote en un ataque de ira por no respetar mi privacidad… o que yo acabaría aburriéndote por leer el periódico todas las mañanas, sin darte amor, y acabarías miserable por haberte casado con un tipo amargado y frío como yo.

Porque hablamos de divorcio seis veces.

Cuando cumpliste veintiséis, fue la primera vez. Me dijiste que yo pasaba tan poco tiempo en casa que estabas convencido de que ya no me importabas.

Me lo pusiste en una nota de desayuno.

 _"_ … _¿ya no me quieres más?"_

Jamás había llorado en el trabajo, hasta ese día.

Es humillante.

Jamás te lo conté, ni a nadie.

Pero llegué a casa esa noche y, en cuanto te vi en la sala con la mirada clavada en el televisor, te tiré por el brazo y devoré tus labios. Tenías los papeles de divorcio sobre tu pecho. Comenzaste a llorar mientras te besaba. Lloraste toda la velada mientras te tomaba, susurrándome que me habías extrañado, yo susurrándote que nunca me iría.

Susurrándote lo que mi interior gritaba. Que te amaba hasta el puto infierno.

Nadie hubiera apostado por este momento, por lo que ahora vivimos. Nadie nos hubiera creído, sesenta años después. Con nuestras enfermedades y nuestra lentitud y pena, pero juntos como una sola alma llena de achaques.

Te diagnosticaron cáncer y problemas cardiovasculares.

A mí, leucemia.

Vivíamos de la jubilación. Éramos lentos y olvidadizos. Casi patéticos. Ya no peleábamos. Hablábamos poco. Nos conocíamos como el derecho y el revés de la moneda, en sesenta y dos años juntos.

Cuando esto comenzó, nadie nos daba ni la semana.

Quisiera reprocharles, en verdad, decirles que nos miren ahora. Pero muchos de los que lo decían, ya se habían muerto.

Te visitaba diariamente.

Te llevaba alguna flor, alguna golosina, aunque no podías comerlas. Desde la camilla, me preguntabas cómo estaba yo. Y a mí sólo me importaba cómo estabas tú.

Te besaba en la coronilla; habías perdido mucho pelo, y el poco que tenías estaba blanco, como teñido de nieve. Ojos arrugados y cubiertos de cataratas. El verde tan vivo estaba opaco ya. Pero yo sólo veía a aquel mocoso. Y te seguía queriendo como a aquel mocoso: Porque lo seguías siendo, ni el tiempo ni nadie quitaría eso. Nadie podía quitarte el papel y el impacto que tenías en mi maldita vida.

Me dijiste que te habías enterado de mi situación: Que mi leucemia estaba en una etapa terminal, y que me habían dado menos de un mes de vida.

Yo no te respondí.

No supe qué decirte.

Pero quería decirte que no quería morir, porque quería seguir viéndote. Mientras tú siguieras en el mundo, yo quería seguir en él, sólo para contemplarte…

Éramos otoño, mocoso. Éramos dos árboles perdiendo las hojas secas, formando una alfombra en el suelo, de hojas que perdían la vida y el color. Éramos dos árboles que habían pasado por todas las estaciones del año. Estábamos muriendo…

Pero había una cosa que sabía bien.

Que el amor que sentía por ti me tenía vivo. Sano. Me tenía joven.

Me tenía eterno.

Cuando hubo un cambio de enfermeros, aprovechaste la transición y me pediste que te sacara del hospital.

Me dijiste que fuéramos por un chocolate caliente.

Yo casi me reí.

Quién lo diría. Cuando eras un renacuajo, me decías que te sacara del trabajo y te llevara a un bar de rock. Que nos embriagáramos. Que lo hiciéramos en el baño como dos locos, con los obsesivos riffs de guitarra como música de fondo.

Eren, eras mi locura personal.

Y ahora me decías que fuéramos al parque, por chocolate caliente, a ver el lago.

Las actividades han cambiado.

Pero la propuesta sigue siendo la misma:

 _"Quiero estar contigo. ¿Quieres? ¿Puedo?"_

La pregunta es estúpida. Hasta el fin del mundo te acompañaría. Hasta el último respiro.

Te saqué del hospital.

Yo no estaba mejor de salud que tú. De hecho, yo también tenía que estar internado, pero no podría visitarte si lo estuviera.

No seguí mi tratamiento médico. Me dijeron que mis defensas bajarían todavía más, mucho más rápido.

No me importó.

Lo único que tenía en mente era que, si no estaba internado, te podría visitar. Podría hacerte sonreír con cada flor y golosina que te llevara cada mañana. Una sonrisa que a mí me devolvía la vida, como ningún otro medicamento podría.

Nos fuimos del hospital. Nuestros pasos lentos. Nos cubrimos la cara y las espaldas.

Nos subimos a un autobús, e hiciste lo que yo sabía que harías.

Jamás perdiste esa costumbre: Acurrucar tu cabeza en mi hombro y unir nuestros dedos. Antes sólo hablabas y hablabas, desde que te subías al autobús hasta que te bajabas —en dos ocasiones te bajaron—. Pero ahora, estabas cansado y no sabías bien qué decir. En sesenta y dos años, no quedaba mucho por decir.

No nos bajamos de aquel autobús. Recorrió varios circuitos repetidos, pasamos cuatro veces por la misma tienda. Y nosotros seguíamos ahí.

Llegó un momento en el que el autobús se orilló, deteniéndose en un camellón.

Una mujer gritó.

Subieron paramédicos y nos cargaron. No se atrevieron a separar nuestras manos. O, quizá, nuestros huesos se habían endurecido así, en la forma de nuestro agarre.

No supe qué pasó, pero no fueron capaces de romperlo.

* * *

Terminamos como una noticia, la mañana siguiente.

La noticia de una pareja de ancianos, que murieron tomados de las manos dentro de un autobús urbano.

Yo sentí que tu respiración se detenía, a la vez que tú oías que mi corazón se paraba. Sentados en el mismo asiento, morimos.

El periódico le tomó una foto a nuestras manos, para ilustrar la noticia.

Me alegró que hubieran notado la importancia de un agarre de manos en el lecho de muerte.

Que hayan notado que había muerto queriéndote, unido a ti.

Cuando te volví a ver, tu pelo ya no era blanco, sino café. Tus ojos habían recuperado el tono del verde más vivo.

Y, por más que caminamos, jamás nos volvimos a cansar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Notas** : Quedó muy _fluff_ y _ooc_ , siento eso, también las inconsistencias médicas.

Gracias a quien leyó.

Un saludo.


End file.
